Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not applicable
1. Gasoline and diesel fuels are commonly used to power a variety of internal combustion engines.
2. These fuels power cars-trucks, commercial vehicles, military vehicles, farm equipment and a variety of other equipment. These vehicles are usually refueled by a hose coupled to a fuel dispensing pump; however, occasions often arise when a refueling pump is not conveniently located. On those occasions, an operator is required to manually refuel the vehicle by means of a fuel container. Several fuel containers, often called jerry cans, are available on the market.
3. These containers generally consist of a large cylindrical or cuboidal housing having a long spout on one side and a handle on another side. To empty the containers, they must be lifted and then tilted such that the contents of the containers empty through the pour spout. When filled with fuel, these containers can be quite heavy, and lifting the containers while tilting them can be a cumbersome task. The position of the handles on the containers make it difficult to pour out the contents; particularly if the container has to be lifted above the user""s waist. Unfortunately, a majority of fuel containers on the market today do not provide handles to make the task of tilting the container easier.
In accordance with the present invention, there, is provided an extension handle for use with containers having a pour spout. The extension handle provides a mechanical advantage to the user permitting the user to more easily empty the container by tilting it. The extension handle consists of an elongated member having a spout retaining means formed Towards one end of-the member and a handle formed towards the opposite end of the member. The spout retaining means is adapted to releaseably retain the spout portion of the container. Preferably, the elongated member is flexible and is sufficiently long to wrap around-the outside of the container.
With the foregoing in view, and other advantages as will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which this invention relates as this specification proceeds the invention is herein described by reference to the accompanying drawings forming a part hereof, which includes a description of the preferred typical embodiment of the principles of the present invention.